


You, with all your loveliness

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Kissing, Laughter, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley holds Aziraphale close and kisses him, because he can, because he wants to, because his angel deserves to be held and kissed and cherished.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, SOSH - Guess the Author #01 "You started it"





	You, with all your loveliness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOSH discord's Guess the Author #1 prompt "You started it." I couldn't resist writing soft, fat, ace Aziraphale being showered in love and praise from Crowley.

Laughter filled his ears, as Crowley’s arms wrapped around Aziraphale’s lovely, round, fat middle. Aziraphale’s laugh as Crowley pulled him close and held him tight, showering kisses along his lovely round face, his perfect double chin, his delicate upturned nose. Aziraphale’s arms wrapped around Crowley in return.

“Oh, Crowley, you wily old serpent, you,” he said, as Crowley nuzzled against his cheek. 

“Got you right where I want you, angel,” Crowley replied, pressing another kiss to Aziraphale’s face. “Only place I’ll ever want you. Right here in my arms.” 

“Oh, Crowley, dearheart.” His lovely cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink as he blushed. His blue-grey eyes so full of love and fondness as he tightened his arms around Crowley’s neck. “I love you ever so much.”

“I love you, angel.” 

Crowley gave Aziraphale another squeeze and finally kissed him on the lips. A gentle press of lips. Aziraphale’s lips were warm against his own, soft and tasted faintly of the cocoa the angel had been drinking when Crowley had first arrived. Those were probably Crowley’s favorite types of kisses. He loved all kisses with Aziraphale, but any where he could still taste the hint of whatever Aziraphale had been eating or drinking, those were his absolute favorite. It meant his angel had been enjoying some of his favorite things. It meant Aziraphale was happy. Which made Crowley happy. 

“Angel love, light of my life, center of my universe,” Crowley whispered against Aziraphale’s lips. 

“My love, dearest, darling, dearheart,” Aziraphale whispered back. 

Crowley leaned his forehead against Aziraphale’s and sighed, contentedly. This was exactly where he wanted to be. No where else. Never anywhere else. Perfectly content to spend the rest of his days in his angel’s arms, right there in the middle of the bookshop. One of Aziraphale’s hands came up to cup Crowley’s cheek. 

“I don’t know how I ever managed to spend all that time not doing this,” he said, pulling back slightly to look at Crowley. 

“Well… we were both a bit pre-occupied with the whole…” Crowley lifted one hand to motion between the ceiling and the floor before wrapping it around Aziraphale again. 

“Oh, I know. But still. I should have… I should've trusted you more. Let you in sooner. Loved you for longer.”

“Well it’s a good thing we’ve got all the time in the world. Make up for all that lost time. We’ll be just fine.”

Aziraphale smiled again, a smile so bright and happy, that made his cheeks so lovely. Crowley wanted to kiss him again and so he did. That was the sort of thing he could do now. Kiss Aziraphale whenever he wanted for whatever reason he wanted. 

“I thought we were going to dinner,” Aziraphale said, when Crowley had finished kissing him.

“We were. But then you were standing there looking so beautiful, I couldn’t help myself.”

Aziraphale’s tone was teasing as he spoke. “Oh, so it’s my fault then?”

“Yes. You, with all your loveliness. You started it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
